No estaba en mis planes
by RegaloGatitos
Summary: Sam, Dean y Castiel, aún no sospechan de la verdadera naturaleza de su nuevo ángel.


Solía caminar por el bunker en la oscuridad, cuando todos parecían dormir, después de todo para qué son los ángeles, si no para vigilar que todo este bien.

Había empezado a apreciar a los chicos, Castiel, era mi favorito pase muchas horas con el, lo había acompañado en su llanto desconsolado e interminable hasta verlo dormirse sobre mis piernas, esas cosas Sam y Dean, no las ignoraban pero preferían dejármelas a mi.

Dean, en cambio siempre mostraba esa seguridad parecía que nada podría derribarlo, sin embargo en las noches lo oía rezar, sabia que dios no estaba ahí y que si estaba, lo mas probable era que no lo escuchara…

Por otro lado Sam, seguía sufriendo en silencio, aún cuando alivie muchos de sus dolores, no logre curarlo y no sabía si podría hacerlo.

Mi error fue no haberles echo caso cuando me decían que no me acercara a Crowley,

que si podía me usaría para escapar y así sucedió, me tomó de rehén, me engaño con su labia, me uso como escudo para llegar al auto y cuando ya no le serví, me apuñaló con un cuchillo de plata a la altura del estomago dejando un cuerpo sangrante sobre los asientos de cuero del impala de Dean, cuando ellos llegaron a mi, vi sus miradas preocupadas, y llena de desesperación. Pude haberlo evitado…Debí haberlo evitado… Pero no estaba en mis planes, mis planes eran otros.

"Así que aquí es donde te escondes…"

"Te dignaste a aparecer entre los pobres" Respondió una voz grave pero joven, desde la oscuridad de la habitación de un viejo motel de mala muerte.

"No puedo dejar que sospechen, y no soy tu sirvienta, Lucifer. Este lugar huele asqueroso" Moví algunas ropas de una silla vieja y semi usable para sentarme frente a un desalineado hombre de rasgos fuertes, mirada lánguida y en plena juventud, sus ojos verdes se posaron en mi o al menos eso parecía.

"Es todo lo que puedo pagar, sufro de invalidez celestial ¿Lo olvidas?" Respondió irónicamente, nada más y nada menos que el mismismo príncipe de lo oscuro. "¿Al menos me trajiste algo de comer?"

"¿Estas drogado? ¿Dónde esta Ralf?"

"Si, estoy drogado. Si el mundo se va al infierno y no encontramos tu gracia

Antes de que Michael o Gabrielle me encuentren, voy a drogarme y tener orgías hasta que pasé, por cierto me gusta este cuerpo que traes."

"Básicamente vas a vivir como si tu vasija real estuviese conteniéndote y hubieses ganado la guerra contra Michael." Irrumpió en la habitación Rafael. "¿Cómo estas, Alex?" La nueva vasija de Rafael, difería por completo a la anterior, tenía los rasgos físicos de Sam alto, atlético, elegante y bien alineado.

"Hola Ralf, ¿Qué onda?" tomo una de las cervezas que traía Rafael, en las bolsas. "¿Supiste algo de Michael?"

"Lo único que supe es que esta en la búsqueda de dios y el armado de un nuevo apocalipsis tiene muchos deseos de acabar con Lucifer y cumplir con el mandato de nuestro padre, por otro lado Gabrielle, rastrea a los nuevos jinetes y mi recomendación mayor es que no te encuentre porque seria feliz de destruirte"

Rafael me puso al tanto de los sucesos recientes, de todos los arcángeles, el era el más meticuloso y tenia toda mi admiración por eso. En el pasado era uno de los más tradicionalistas pero tras enfrentarse a Castiel y ser exterminado, Metratón, decidió resucitarlo para su beneficio, fue cuando entendió que el libre albedrío de Castiel, no era un error, sino una necesidad indispensable. Metatron, lo envío a asesinarme pero en lugar de eso, y durante la caída de los ángeles cuando desperté, prefirió escapar conmigo para encontrar la forma de abrir nuevamente las puertas del cielo, claro que para eso necesitábamos del profeta y de los Winchester. Los Winchester, me sentía mal por mentirles, pero si les dijera la verdad perdería toda su confianza y a Castiel.

"¿Y de mi cuerpo?

"Creo que estoy cerca de encontrarlo, tu familia lo traslada de un lado a otro, sigues conectada."

" Este cuerpo no soportara mucho más, cada vez que hago un despliegue de poder, siento como mi cerebro sangra, quiero devolver este cuerpo sano, la chica no tiene que pasar por estas cosas, no tiene que pasar por mi"

"Estas muy susceptible, Aby, no es así como te movías antes…"

"Si, lo sé. Siento culpa por mentirle a los Winchester y siento que el peso del mundo esta sobre mis hombros, tengo una familia que dejara de existir si no detengo la locura apocalíptica de Michael y Creo que me gusta, Castiel."

"¿Te gusta ese gusano? Yo me sentiría un gusano si por mi culpa todos mis hermanos hubiesen caído, oh, espera no, no es cierto" El sarcasmo era una forma de vida para Lucifer, sobre todo cuando estaba ebrio y drogado.

"Tengo cuentas pendientes con Castiel, la ultima vez que lo vi, hizo que mi gracia y mi vasija explotaran por los aires" Vocifero, Rafael con un tono algo nervioso.

"Tu, encárgate de encontrar mi cuerpo y tú has lo que Rafael te diga, yo me encargo de los Winchester"

"Alguna vez tendremos que vernos las caras" Arremetió Rafael.

"Rafael, tal vez tengas parte de tu gracia y Lucifer retenga todos los conocimientos angelicales, pero no se olviden, niños, que sin mi gracia, sigo siendo un serafín y acabo de darme cuenta de quien puede encontrarla." Tome mi abrigo y me despedí de ellos, no faltaba mucho para que amaneciera y notaran que no me encontraba en el bunker. "volveré y lo que sea que necesiten, solo recen por mi"

Si los Winchester notaran mis salidas, comenzarían a hacerme preguntas y no tendría respuestas, pero nos necesitábamos mutuamente, los pocos ángeles que aún conservaban su gracia, los buscaban, los demonios gozaban de total libertad en la tierra y un nuevo apocalipsis estaba engendrándose. A mi regreso, aún gobernaba el silencio. Me dirigí a la habitación donde Crowley era prisionero.

"Así que tu eres, el faro luminoso" Vocifero burlándose Crowley

"Mira nada más donde vengo a encontrarte" Crowley sintió la familiaridad en esa mirada, no era la primera vez que se cruzaban. El demonio trago saliva y musito temeroso

"No es posible…"

"Nada es posible y de pronto y pez con patas sale del Mediterráneo y escucho como uno de los arcángeles le dice a su hermano menor "Ves ese pez, no vayas a pisarlo, nuestro padre tiene grandes planes para el." Y puff, el homo sapiens sapiens. ¿Sabes? Yo hubiese preferido que las hormigas tomen el control, son mas nobles, menos destructivas, no como estos Neanderthals, que se matan entre si para tener lo del otro"

"Acaso piensas matarme de aburrimiento, Abigail, porque esa es quien eres ¿Verdad?"

"Me gusta que me llamen, Alex, es menos… Religioso."

"Todo este tiempo creí que eras un mito, pero parece que los Winchester atraen cosas como tu ¿En que puedo ayudarte?"

"Eres un demonio de los cruces de caminos de mierda ¿Por qué querría tu ayuda?"

"Corrección, era un demonio de cruces de camino de mierda ahora soy el rey del infierno y no estarías aquí si no tuvieses alguna necesidad"

"Te tengo noticias, Crowley, Michael se salio de la Jaula y Lucifer… tomo su trono de nuevo… Por tanto en lo que a mi respecta sigues siendo un simple demonio de mierda de los cruces de caminos" La mirada desencajada de Crowley no tenia desperdicio, tome una silla con el respaldo apuntando al demonio y me senté frente a el. "Ahora bien, hablemos de negocios"

No podía hacer mucho escándalo con los Winchester cerca, así que sometí a una silenciosa tortura emocional a Crowley, que aún sufría los efectos adversos de la sangre de Sam, le deje claro quien era en realidad y le demostré que si hablaba, seria una victima segura de mi jerarquía angelical.

Me gustaría explicarles cual es mi jerarquía… olviden todo lo que supieron de ángeles hasta aquí y tomen nota de lo que les voy a decir:

En la cadena de mando, esta Dios, los serafines, los querubines y los tronos como primer jerarquía, en la segunda se encuentran Dominaciones, virtudes y potestades, donde Naomi entra, y que a pesar de se poderosos, no se les considera guerreros no como la 3ra jerarquía, principados, arcángeles y ángeles, quienes provocaron aquella guerra civil posterior a que los Winchester, rompieran las reglas y escribieran un nuevo libro.

Pertenezco a la primera Jerarquía y a su vez a la tercera, porque fuimos los serafines los encargados encerrar a los Leviatanes, el big Bang fue producto de esa guerra a la que solo sobrevivió un serafín, yo. Después de eso en las sombras, detrás del trono, agazapada, vi como mi padre amaba a los ángeles, príncipes y arcángeles y vi los ojos de Lucifer, hundirse en la vanidad y Michael, convertirse en el hijo más obediente de mi padre, fui uno de los ángeles que tomó primogénitos en Egipto, vi al hijo del hombre morir en la cruz, y a la tercera parte de las estrellas del cielo caer pero mi padre vio cosas muchos peores en mi, aun cuando logre demostrarle que Lucifer, era un error, los celos siguieron ganándome, y termine en el infierno. A veces pienso… ¿Si no hubiese manipulado a Lucifer? Tal vez, Satán, tendría mi rostro… Tal vez Michael, no estaría buscando la forma de rearmar el apocalipsis porque no tendría que enfrentarse a su adorado hermano, tal vez mi padre seguiría teniendo fe en la humanidad, tal vez… Pero son muchos tal vez y ninguna confirmación.

"Entonces, entendiste lo que esta sucediendo ¿verdad?" Crowley, asintió aceptando el trato. En la sala se oían las voces de los hermanos recién levantándos.

"El trato siempre se cierra con un beso" murmuro Crowley

"No, aquí no hubo trato, busca mi gracia y te devolveré tu trono, no la encuentres y te matare"

"Parece que los Winchester están despiertos ¿Qué les dirás?" Abrí las esposas de Crowley para dejarlo ir, tal vez era el peor error que estaba cometiendo, pero Padre, si no me das una señal ¿Qué otra cosa podría hacer? Vi sus ojos sorprendidos, vi como volaron por los aires con un ligero movimiento de las manos de Crowley, los vi preocuparse e intentar rescatarme. Pero ya era demasiado tarde, debí, pude pero no quise hacer nada para evitarlo. Simplemente no estaba en mis planes.


End file.
